Explosivos
by Srta. Mily
Summary: Por que assim era o relacionamento entre eles. Repentino, e avassalador. Protegido por uma linha tênue e frágil.


**Explosivos**

**Sinopse:** Por que assim era o relacionamento entre eles. Repentino, e avassalador. Protegido por uma linha tênue e frágil.

**Classificação**: Insinuação de slash. Então k+, por via das dúvidas.

**Shipper**: Watson / Sherlock

**Aviso:** Tentei fazer essa fic baseada nos diálogos entre eles, do próprio seriado. Acho que tem tudo a ver os dois. E se você é homofóbico e fã da série, tem o direito de permanecer com seu ponto de vista, mas lembre-se que estamos no século XXI e que até mesmo antes já havia insinuação entre os dois. Agora, então, não vejo porque achá-los tão distantes. Você foi avisado, se não gosta, simplesmente não leia, não seja masoquista.

**Disclaimer:** Ah, eu odeio isso aqui. Vocês obviamente sabem que nada daqui me pertence. Só a história. E eu não ganho nada em postá-la, infelizmente. Deixem uma review pra me curar dessa profunda decepção, então, sim?

* * *

**Explosivos**

Começou no começo, é o que Watson diria se você lhe perguntasse, embora ele só tenha percebido no fim. Sherlock? Ah, Watson apostaria seus dois braços e mais uma perna se estas não tivessem comprometidas a explodir agora, que Sherlock sempre soube. O que passava despercebido para aquele homem?

Mas para Watson, tudo começou com o primeiro caso que eles resolveram juntos. Na verdade, quando acabaram de se conhecer. Foi o momento mais constrangedor dos dois, e ao mesmo tempo... Bem, "constrangedor" já deixa claro as duas facetas da moeda.

- Então, você não tem namorada?

- Namorada? Não, não é muito minha praia.

- Sei... Oh, entendi! – Watson não conseguira disfarçar sua surpresa. – Então, um namorado?

Sherlock desviou sua atenção da janela para observá-lo. Percebendo que poderia ter sido um pouco indelicado, Watson continuara, com a maior naturalidade que pôde:

- Quero dizer… É bem normal…

- Eu sei que é normal - Sherlock interrompera, por algum motivo rápido demais para que Watson não notasse.

Watson tentou sorrir para acalmá-lo.

- Então você tem namorado?

- Não!

- Então tá, ok! – se apressara a responder, uma vez que Sherlock parecia cada vez mais inquieto. – Então você não tem ninguém… como eu. Bom, é… bom.

Ele se lembrava de voltar a comer, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Na pausa que se seguiu entre eles, Watson teve uma ligeira impressão do quanto o silêncio parecia constrangedor.

- John… - Ouviu Sherlock chamando-o pouco depois, e sua expressão, para Watson, era indecifrável. – Acho que deveria saber que me considero casado com meu trabalho e enquanto estiver assim não quero procurar por…

- Não… - Watson limpou a garganta, sentindo de repente seus olhos ameaçarem queimar com algo que desceu pelo caminho errado na sua garganta. Sherlock não havia entendido o que ele pensava que havia entendido, não é? Sentiu-se corando rapidamente, a necessidade de se explicar crescendo. – Não, eu… Eu não estou perguntando… não… Só estou dizendo que… Está tudo bem.

Os dois se encararam ainda por alguns momentos.

- Que bom – Sherlock falou, por fim. – Obrigado.

Mas o olhar desconfiado permanecia lá, mesmo quando ele se voltou novamente para janela e comentou sobre o táxi, numa displicente tentativa de mudar de assunto. Watson piscou, seguindo o mesmo caminho, e o momento se foi.

O pensamento não.

Sherlock parecia muito ansioso para responder que não, não tinha um namorado, e sim, eu sei que é normal, ora essa! Watson não demorou muito pra concluir que sim, havia coisa ali. E não, Watson não estava apaixonado por ele.

Mas você tinha que acrescentar um pontinho aí por quem ter concluído isso ser ninguém menos que Sherlock Holmes. Se ele havia pensado isso de Watson… Bem, alguma relevância tinha que ter, não é?

Foi por isso que John não conseguiu tirar isso da cabeça desde então. O que diabos teria levado Sherlock a concluir que ele era o estava _chamando para sair_? Ele só fizera uma pergunta curiosa! Tudo bem que não com muito tato, mas…

Que seja.

Foi o primeiro deslize de John Watson, mesmo que ele não tenha sido proposital.

O deslize de Sherlock foi bem mais sutil, embora o próprio provavelmente não chamaria de deslize. Mas como estamos falando de Sherlock Holmes, é preciso que você abra caminho por entre as paredes do labirinto de exceções.

Watson salvara sua vida. Sherlock estava pronto para cometer mais uma loucura para provar a imensidão de sua capacidade lógica, e Watson interviera. Sherlock não costumava perdoar ninguém, independentemente de terem salvado sua vida, cometeram um assassinato, e ele não estava se importando em mandar o responsável para a cadeia. Mas então, enquanto lá estava, deduzindo sua mais brilhante conclusão a respeito do provável assassinato para o policial, Sherlock olhou para Watson, e Watson olhou para Sherlock.

Então Sherlock simplesmente não pensou, e agarrou com as mãos sedentas aquela grandiosa demonstração de heroísmo e gratidão que aqueceu seu coração de um jeito inexplicável.

- De fato. Quer saber? Me ignore.

- Como é?

- Ignore tudo isso. Isso tudo é… é o _choque_ falando.

- Ei! A onde você vai?

- Preciso tratar de um… aluguel. É.

- Mas ainda tenho perguntas…

- Agora? Eu estou em choque! Veja, eu tenho um cobertor!

- Sherlock!

- E, acabei de pegar seu serial Killer… - ele hesitou, parecendo pensar melhor. - Mais ou menos.

Não sem antes lhe lançar um olhar tremendamente desconfiado, o policial o liberou, e Sherlock não escondeu o peso de seu olhar quando ficou frente a frente ao novo amigo.

- Grande tiro.

Watson desviou os olhos, as mãos nos bolsos.

- Sim, deve ter sido. Pela janela.

- Bem, _você_ deveria saber.

Watson o observou bem naquele momento, não que ele suspeitasse que poderia sair daquela impune sem que o grande Sherlock Holmes descobrisse a verdade, mas o que ele via ali, naqueles olhos cinzentos como uma manhã chuvosa de inverno nada mais era do que carinho. Respeito. Admiração.

E as palavras… A maneira como ele pronunciara "Bem, _você_ deveria saber", fez com que John ligasse algo mais profundo nas entrelinhas. Você deveria saber. Deveria saber o que isso significou pra mim. Deveria saber o quanto estou abrindo mão apenas para mantê-lo a salvo. Deveria saber que não estou arrependido por isso. Estou lisonjeado, estou… tocado.

- É assim, não é? Arrisca a vida para provar que é esperto…

- Por que faria isso?

- Porque você é um idiota.

Sherlock pôde apenas sorrir ao ver suas próprias palavras ditas daquele modo. Watson devia ter reparado que aquele olhar de ternura continha mais do que recente admiração. Continha algo escondido e até então adormecido, que começava a despertar lentamente como um grande dragão encantado.

- Jantar? – sussurrou.

- Faminto – Watson respondera de volta, forçando-se a não sorrir como uma garotinha constrangida.

As coisas aconteceram rápido, Watson não tivera tempo de demonstrar nada mais tão eficaz… Ele sequer percebera, afinal. Não até ter um casaco de explosivos extremamente desconfortável ao seu redor e obrigado a fazer Sherlock escolher. Oh, Deus, foi difícil, mas ele esteve disposto a se sacrificar quando, por fim, conseguira distrair aquele maníaco obsessivo. Se sacrificar por Sherlock.

Foi naquele momento que ele entendeu. Até onde iria. O que fosse preciso fazer. O que valesse a pena para manter Sherlock a salvo.

E Sherlock não quis ir. Sherlock ficou. Sherlock não o abandonaria nem que isso significasse a sua vida.

E quando eles pensaram que se veriam livres, por fim, da ameaça aterrorizante, Sherlock aproximou-se, furioso, desesperado, trabalhando com dedos ágeis da maneira que podia para livrá-lo de vez dos explosivos que o intimidavam, perguntando sem parar se estava bem, arfando. Watson teria ficado lisonjeado se não parecesse que iria desmoronar a qualquer momento.

- Feliz que ninguém tenha visto isso – murmurou, quando achou que já havia recuperado o fôlego suficiente para falar.

- Hum?

- Você… arrancando minha roupa numa piscina escura. As pessoas poderiam falar.

Sherlock inclinou a cabeça, um sorriso surgindo, que Watson achou simplesmente fascinante.

- Elas já falam.

Aquele olhar de novo. Uma ternura indecifrável, fazendo chamas de uma necessidade nova surgindo dentro do seu coração. De repente, ele tinha que falar, tinha que pôr aquele sentimento pra fora, tinha que compartilhar com Sherlock, embora nem ele mesmo compreendia. Sherlock precisava saber. E Watson precisa saber se era correspondido, se aqueles olhares queriam mesmo dizer o que ele achava que queriam. Se ele entendera certo. O que havia entre eles?

Ele não sabia ao certo o que pretendia fazer quando se apoiou nos calcanhares, ele só sabia que precisava se aproximar de Sherlock. Precisava chegar até ele. Acontecesse o que acontecesse. Ele deixaria seus olhares guiá-lo.

Mas então tudo estava perdido novamente. O maluco obsessivo voltara, e eles se viam agora encurralados.

Era o fim.

E Watson soube, assim que Sherlock manteve aquela longa comunicação silenciosa com seus olhos, que ele não tinha o que confirmar, não tinha o que dizer, não tinha o fazer. Sherlock sabia, Sherlock sempre soube. E Sherlock estava tentando dizer que entendia. Que também sentia.

Foi por isso que ele fez aquele aceno, quase imperceptível a não ser por Sherlock. Ele também entendia o que Sherlock pretendia fazer, e ele aceitava. Aceitava, porque tudo o que ele precisava estava ali. A confirmação, a aceitação. De repente, aquela relação deles se fortalecia, e a pequena chama em seu coração aumentou, aumentou, e aqueceu todo o seu corpo, toda a sua alma.

Apertou os olhos, ouvindo o gatilho sendo puxado, a arma de Sherlock guiada na direção dos explosivos. E esperou.

Era o fim. E ele estava pronto.

* * *

Só pra não perder o costume: atualização com os terceiros capíutlos de **Apenas faça, Potter **(Harry Potter) e **Kids Space** (Supernatural). Links no meu perfil.

Sem criatividade para o que botar aqui hoje, então vá lá, mais propagandas.

Sigam-me no twitter! twitter ponto com barra Srta_Mily

E quem não leu ainda, **Os olhares de Castiel, o sorriso de Misha **(Supernatural - bastidores); **Nascisismo **(Harry Potter); **Inveja do céu **(Supernatural, UA) e **Dreamer** (The Vampire Diaries).

Beijokas.


End file.
